


Sharing Wings

by TerminalMiraculosis



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, It's all pre-relationship, avatar AU, but don't worry it's still very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalMiraculosis/pseuds/TerminalMiraculosis
Summary: Lena takes Webby out for a flight.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Avatar Tales: A Ducktales AU





	Sharing Wings

The air whipped through Lena’s hair as she flew through the skies. She adjusted her grip on her glider and swerved on a current of wind before angling down into a nosedive, letting the sites of Duckburg become a blur across the ground below her.

Learning to glide had been hard (and, more often than not, painful), but now that she was finally getting the hang of it, she _loved_ it. She felt so _free_ up in the open skies; that was a relatively new feeling for her, all things considered, so she cherished it. Up here, it was just her, and the air, and her bending, which brought the two together perfectly.

And also Dewey, who flew up next to her once she leveled out again, smiling wide. “Nice, Lena! You nailed that dive! Am I the best teacher or what?”

Lena shrugged as best she could while flying. “Dunno. Louie’s pretty good too.”

“Wh—Louie?!” Dewey scoffed. “Okay, Huey? I would understand. You’d still be wrong, but I’d understand. But _Louie?”_

“I’m kidding,” Lena said. “Obviously Webby is my best teacher.”

“Okay, yeah, we all know that. Nice cop-out.” Dewey rolled his eyes. “I meant between me and my brothers.”

“I’m not picking favorites between you three.”

They angled back towards the house-boat; Ms. Beakley would be serving dinner soon, and Lena knew that Dewey would hate to be even a second late for a meal. Lena, on the other hand, was still getting used to having them regularly at all. Since they all ate lunch at different times, there had been a few instances where Lena had gotten all the way to dinner before realizing she hadn’t eaten anything all day. Webby had quickly caught on, and they ate lunch together now, so Lena wouldn’t forget. It was… such a Webby thing to do. 

Meanwhile, Dewey was still talking.

“Okay, but like, I _am_ your favorite, though, right? I mean look at this!” Dewey flipped upside down, then used a gust of air to blow him up into a handstand on the back of his glider. “Eh? Pretty cool, right?”

Lena puffed up her cheeks and spat a burst of wind out at him, sending him tumbling, screaming, into the water just beyond where the house-boat was docked. Lena alighted on the rear deck a second later, collapsing her glider and peering out over the edge. Dewey’s head broke the surface, and he spat out a stream of water. 

_“Very_ cool, Dewey,” she called over the railing.

“Yes, you’re hilarious, Lena,” he mumbled, propelling himself up out of the water and onto the boat.

“Here,” Lena said, waterbending him dry as best she could and dumping the excess liquid into the ocean. 

“Just wait until next lesson, Lena,” he said, folding up his glider. “I’ll have my revenge.”

“I look forward to it.”

He walked into the house, towards the smell of freshly-baked bread—Beakley must have made rolls. She was about to rush after him when someone called her name from behind her. She turned and saw Webby running down the dock, waving her arms in the air.

“Lena!”

“Hey, Pink,” Lena greeted.

“I saw you and Dewey flying around up there,” Webby said. “It was incredible!”

“Thanks,” Lena said. “I’m nowhere near as good as Dewey, but it’s getting there.”

“I think you’re amazing,” Webby said, as casually as ever. Lena blushed, and coughed, and looked away. Webby was quiet for a moment longer before adding, “It’s so cool that you can fly. I’ve, uh… always wanted to fly.”

“Huh?” Lena turned back and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t firebenders have that thing where, like, you can use your limbs as jets and fly around and stuff?”

Webby waved her off. “Well, yeah, but I can’t do any of that. It’s a really advanced technique.”

Lena snorted. “Since when has that stopped you?”

“Guess it’s just not one of my strengths.” Webby laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of her head, her eyes darting to Lena’s and away again. Lena paused a moment; she got the feeling that Webby was trying to hint at something, but she couldn’t put her finger on—oh. Of course!

“Did… you wanna go flying with me sometime?”

“YES!” Webby cheered. “Er—I mean, if you don’t mind, I just—”

“I don’t mind,” Lena assured. “It’ll be good training to carry another person.”

“Y-yeah! It can be training!” Webby said. “Why would it be anything else, am I right?”

“I… sure?” Lena was getting a bit confused. “Well, anyway, I’m getting a bit hungry, but we can go flying after dinner maybe? Maybe we’ll be able to watch the sunset up there together.”

“Watch the—the sunset—” Webby froze. Was it just Lena, or was she beginning to sweat? “Sounds amazing! I’ve gotta go wash my hands! BYE!”

Webby ran off to the bathroom and closed the door with a slam, and Lena pretended not to hear the squee of delight that echoed throughout the boat.

* * *

“So how are we doing this?” Lena asked, unfolding her glider and tapping its tip against the ground with a firm _thunk._

She was standing on top of the house-boat’s… cockpit, or whatever it was called. The place with the wheel. On top of that. It was the highest point on the boat, and it made a great launching-off point for gliding—Dewey-approved, in fact. Webby was there with her, standing maybe a little closer than most other people would, and twiddling her thumbs nervously as they looked out over the shifting ocean, towards the sun setting in the distance.

“Uh. Well, so, first, you need to stand in normal gliding position,” Webby instructed.

Lena took the glider with both hands and raised it above her head, letting it drape down her back. “Okay.”

“Right.” Webby walked around until they were facing each other, and put her hands on either side of Lena’s ribcage. “And then I just, like…”

She hopped up onto Lena, wrapping her arms and legs around her midsection and holding on tight. Lena stumbled back from the sudden added weight, and had to blow herself upright again with her airbending before she fell off the roof.

“Woah,” she said as she regained her balance. “And you’re sure you’re gonna stay on like that?”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry about me,” Webby assured. “Louie calls my grip strength ‘abnormal and frightening,’ so I think I’ll be okay.”

“Got it.” Lena looked down. “Ready, then?”

Webby nodded, and Lena jumped. She summoned the wind like she usually did, putting in a bit more oomph to account for Webby, and it picked them up and took them soaring off over the ocean. Lena circled lazily around the house-boat, steadily climbing as they went. The setting sun glinted off the waves below them, causing them to sparkle frantically, like the water was full of tiny little diamonds.

“Wow,” Webby mumbled from beneath her, pulling just a bit tighter. “So pretty.”

“I love sunsets,” Lena said. 

“Hmm?” 

Lena looked down, and met Webby eyes, which had been trained right on her. Webby quickly looked off towards the horizon.

“Right, yes, sorry. The _sunset_ is so pretty. That is. What I was referring to.”

Lena chuckled a little, pulling her gaze away from her friend and focusing on the flying. Webby could be so strange sometimes. “When I first got out of that cave and saw one for the first time, I just… couldn’t believe that something so beautiful could exist.”

“I, uh.” Webby’s voice was shaky. “I thought the exact same thing when I saw… the sunset, for the first time.” She coughed. “I’m happy for you, though. That you were able to escape and see all the beauty in the world, and not just all the bad parts.”

“I’m just glad I’m able to share a little bit of it with you now.”

“Yeah.”

“Is flying as good as you thought it would be?”

“Better,” Webby said. “The, uh—the sunset really makes it, though.” 

“It does.” Lena swooped around so that they were sailing towards the sun again, just as the bottom of it was beginning to touch the waves, spilling its light all over the sky. “There are so many colors…”

“I’m a fan of the pink streaks.”

“The pink… Webby, I don’t see any pink in—wait.” Lena blinked, and looked down at Webby. She had her head turned away from Lena, so all she could see was her bow flapping wildly in the wind. “Is the sunset me?”

“HA HA whaaaaaaat? Nooo!” Webby protested. She unwrapped her arms from Lena to wave them in frantic denial, which, as she probably should’ve realized, meant letting go. This caused her to swing down and away, dangling from her legs alone, throwing off Lena’s balance.

“Webby! Hold on—ack!” 

Lena felt them pitch up sharply from the weight shift, and all of a sudden the gust of wind she had been using to fly was now flat against her back, sending her into a spiral. She tried to remember Dewey’s lessons, tried to remember all the times she’d saved herself from almost crashing (and tried to keep from thinking of all the times she’d _actually_ crashed). After a minute of cursing and frantic airbending, she managed to get her aeronautical bearings, and straightened out into a simple glide.

“Whew, that was close. Webby, are you—” Lena looked down. Webby wasn’t there. “WEBBY!”

“I’m okay!” a voice shouted from behind her. “I’m over here!”

Lena pulled a tight U-turn to see Webby hovering flat in the air, a massive jet of flame coming out from each of her limbs. 

“Oh thank god,” Lena said, maneuvering to fly in tight circles around her as they talked. “Wait. Didn’t you say you couldn’t fly?”

“Uhhhhhh.” Webby began spinning in place so she was always facing Lena. It was an incredibly stupid arrangement, but the circumstances were strained. “I… learned just now?”

“Huh. Well, I guess you don’t really need me, then, right?” Lena gave a nervous laugh.

Webby’s eyes widened. “Uhhhhhh.” 

Her fire jets stopped abruptly, and she began to fall.

“Nooooooo!” Webby screamed as she plummeted towards the ocean. “I can’t flyyyyyy! Lenaaaaaaaa, save meeeeee!”

“Webby!” Lena called down, angling into a dive. “Try to do the fire jets thing again, quick!”

“What fire jets? I don’t know about any fire jets!”

Lena grit her teeth. “Webby, whatever it is you’re doing, this isn’t the time!”

“You have to save me, Lena! You have to catch me in your arms!”

“Webby, the _water!”_

Webby looked over her shoulder at the fast-approaching waves, and her whole demeanor immediately changed, shifting into a wild panic. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAA—”_

Lena just barely managed to bend away the water’s surface tension before Webby crashed into it with a massive _sploosh._

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them found themselves in the house-boat’s bathroom, a trail of water leading out the door and down the hall. As Lena waterbent the moisture out of Webby’s clothes, Webby grabbed a towel from the rack and began patting down her feathers. Lena dropped the water into the tub, and, having done all she could, took a seat on the toilet as Webby finished drying off.

“So,” Lena said. “You can fly?”

“Granny taught me how for my birthday last year. She said that since I’m so small relative to my power output, it should be a lot easier for me.” Webby sighed. “I’m sorry for lying. I just… wanted to fly with you.”

“Why couldn’t you have just flown next to me with your fire?” Lena asked. “Sorry, I’m just—I’m a little confused.”

“Because I don’t want to fly _next_ to you, Lena,” Webby grumbled.

“I don’t—oooooooh.” Lena finally understood. “This is about hugging me, isn’t it?”

“Of course it’s about hugging you! You’re very huggable.”

“I… thanks?” Lena shifted. “Um. You could’ve just, you know. Said so.”

Webby blinked. “What?”

“I mean, it’s not like I _mind_ you hanging onto me like that. It’s… uh… nice. I like it.”

“Oh. That’s great!” Webby jumped up, throwing her towel haphazardly back onto the rack. “Sweet! Wanna like, do it again sometime? Maybe we could go over the city! We could, like, stop at the mall or whatever, and do friend stuff, and then fly together, and—”

Lena cut her off with a laugh. “Sure thing, Webby. I’d love to.”

“Eeeeee!” Webby squealed, her smile threatening to cleave her face in two. “Hey! I bet if we go out there right now, we could catch the very last bit of the sunset! I was a little too, uh, distracted to properly appreciate it before.”

“Alright,” Lena said. “But if you fall in the ocean again, it’s on you.”

“Right, right. Come on!”

Webby grabbed her by the hand, and together, they rushed out to the deck, Lena barely managing to grab her glider as she was pulled out. They ran to the top of the boat, giggling as they clambered up the walls; Webby hopped onto Lena, wrapping around her, and this time, she didn’t stumble; Lena took off, seizing the winds in her grasp and sending them soaring over the water; and the sunset glistened beyond the horizon, even more beautiful than the first time she’d ever seen, it all that time ago—because this time, she was able to share it.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork done by the AMAZING jen-iii; check her out [on tumblr!](https://jen-iii.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Done for the AvatarTales AU. If you enjoyed this, maybe read the other works in the collection! They're all very good.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
